vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya
SummaryEdit After the sudden disappearance of his father after he embarked on a covert operation, Sonya Blade became a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) in order to honor his memory. She appears in the tournament searching for Kano and Jax, and later joining forces against Shao Kahn and Shinnok. After surviving many events, she commands all the operations of the Special Forces and Units like the new Earthrealm unit in which Cassie Cage's team is also part of. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B Name: Sonya Blade Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: 26 (starting from the original Mortal Kombat), in her 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Leader of the Outerworld Investigation Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert martial artist, Limited Flight, Can fire energy blasts from her wrists, Can blow a gaseous "kiss" that temporarily blinds the opposition | All previous abilities, Weapon Mastery, Uses explosive grenades and stun grenades, can perform parry attacks with her garrote, can summon a drone than can do the following: Self-Destruction, fire laser beams, homing electric attacks and missiles Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to do this and is comparable to Jax) | At least City Block level+(Took down Revenant Jax, Quan Chi and Kano) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level | At least City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Kali sticks, grenades and other explosives. | All previous equipment, plus a support drone that shoots lasers and missiles. Intelligence: Above Average (One of the more prominent members of the agency, who later becomes the leader) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: * Energy Rings: Clanging her wrists together, she sends out ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. ** Rings Of Justice: Sonya fires two rings, one at normal height and the other at a lower level. * Leg Grab: Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. ** Krazy Legs: After the opponent is slammed into the ground, they bounce over Sonya, who grabs them by the feet and slams them back down. * Air Leg Throw: Using her legs she tosses the opponent to the ground, from the air. * Face Planter: She takes off into the air and flies across the screen with a punch to anyone who is in the air. * Inverted Bicycle Kick: Like Liu Kang, Sonya rises into the air with a series of kicks to the opponent. This can turn into Bike Assault after doing a Bicycle Kick - Sonya does another Bicycle Kick to the ground. * Kartwheel: Sonya performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. ** Kartwheel Bash: It increases damage. * Flying Kick: Sonya flies across the screen with a kick to the opponent's torso. * Kiss: Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Note that this move won't work on Kenshi, due to the fact that he is blind. ** Deadly Kiss: Sonya hits the opponent at a further distance. This can be charged as well but doesn't change the distance. * Armed Forces: Sonya crouches down and releases a purplish pink projectile from her hands at the opponent. * Arc Kick: Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. ** Arc Wave: Sonya travels at a faster speed, as well having increased damage. * Air Drop: Sonya can do a kick straight down after jumping in the air. * Air Strikes: Sonya will do multiple kicks on the way down. * SF Beat Down: Sonya initiates her move with a series of punches and kicks (two of each), which if anyone (all, in some cases) of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking their skull and neck. * X-Ray Move (MKX): Sonya begins her by throwing pink dust in front of the opponent, blinding them, before wrapping her garrote around the opponent and pull them down on their back, like in her Kut-Throat fatality, snapping their spine. She forwards with a reverse headbutt, breaking the back of their skull and then ends it by throwing her opponent forward, head first, breaking the neck. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline